tapparadisecovefandomcom-20200215-history
Draw a Crowd
Draw a Crowd is a limited time quest that triggers (on iOS) at level 20 after the first step of Relics and Wonders is complete. It consists of six parts. This quest is not availble in version 3.02.04 or lesser on Android (no ability to craft merchants). Draw a Crowd (1/6) Draw1.jpg Draw quest 1 finish.jpg Challenge: First off, with all the new villagers drawn by our wonders, we're going to need to speed up our house production! * Build the Carpenter to increase our construction (a crafting takes 2 hours to build, costs: 99,750 coins, 120 wood, 3 bolts & 2 ropes)! * Find 2 bolts to build with (try the Barrel Maker). Reward: That's amazing speed! We can settle this land in record time. Let's go! * 15 sapphires & * 1,100 coins. * Land area is released Draw a Crowd (2/6) - 24 hours to finish draw quest 2 start.jpg Draw quest 2 finish.jpg Challenge: That Carpenter might help to speed up house construction! Let's put him to the test! * Chop 5 trees for building supplies. * Find 1 rope for support (send out some ships). * Build the Prototype Shack (a crafting takes 15 hours to build, costs: 2 canvases, 50 wood, 98,450 coins & 25 sapphires). Reward: Excellent time! Though not quite highest quality work. Let's see if we can clean it up! * 1 ruby & * 1,500 coins. Draw a Crowd (3/6) - 24 hours to finish draw quest 3 start.jpg draw quest 3 finish.jpg Challenge: Let's get that Carpenter a nicer place to work for higher quality results! * Upgrade the Carpenter to Tier 4 (total upgrade costs: 225 sapphires). * Expand once to get him some space. Reward: Now there's no excuse! Let's get building! Remember, we're expecting hundreds to come see our new Wonders! * 5 emeralds & * 2,500 coins. Draw a Crowd (4/6) - 12 hours to finish ' draw quest 4 start.jpg draw quest 4 finish.jpg Challenge:' Hmm, I think that Carpenter might need some help, to meet the demand of our new visitors! * Ask the Mermaids for their help with 3 searches. * Complete a Medium Voyage with Robert for help. * Find a Monkey to help the Carpenter (building Monkey decoration, takes 7 hours and costs 347,000 coins). Reward: I think the Carpenter needs more help than that! Maybe we can find someone trained specifically in home construction! * 3,500 coins. Draw a Crowd (5/6) - 24 hours to finish draw quest 5 start.jpg draw quest 5 finish.jpg Challenge: With a bit of work, I bet we can find someone specifically qualified to build us homes! * Craft an Five Sapphires for this expert's salary. * Find 15 sapphires for his bonus! (These can be from voyages or from battling pirates) * Defeat 3 pirates so he can get here safely! Reward: Aha! He's ready to come, but wants proof that we're truly ready for the crowds our Egypt Wonder will draw! * 1 black pearl & * 4,500 coins. Draw a Crowd (6/6) - 12 hours to finish draw quest 6 start.jpg draw quest 6 finish 1.jpg draw quest 6 finish 2.jpg Challenge: Let's show the house builder that we're ready for these crowds! *Expand once toward the clearing meant for our Wonder! *Collect 2x from Carpenter for supplies! Reward: Wonderful! He's agreed to join our island and help us build faster! With our new Egyptian Wonder, our town is bound to grow! * House Builder merchant. Category:Quests